Friendships, Alcohol and Death
by Unleashed From Within
Summary: ON HOLD:Can John Cena and Dave Batista remain friends after a accident claims the life of someone close to them. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Friendships, Alcohol and Death

**Summary: **Can two friends remain friends after a accident claims the life of some one close to them.

**Characters:** David Batista, John Cena  
**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic thats related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. Only characters I own are the OC's which will be in later chapters.

Chapter 1

"Hey 'Tista, wazup man? You really to go?" John Cena said to his best friend of 15 years David Batista. As he entered David's hotel room.

"Hey Cena. Go were?" David asks with a questionable look.

"You said you were gonna go to the club tonight with me and Leo you know the guy you've known for about 5 years."

"I don't really feel like going out to night. I'm not feeling so good the match I had tonight against Big Show left me in pain." David say rubbing his left shoulder

"What! Come on 'Tista we been planning this for the pass three months" John said disappointed that his best friend is breaking their plans. "Can't you take something? "

"Yeah I can take something and I'm going to take something but I'm not going out tonight"

"Come on David."

"John I can't."

"But you said and I quote..."

"Please don't quote me..."

"And I quote 'John when we get to New York me, you, and Leo are going to hang out 'cause we haven't hung out in a long time' is that or is that not what you said."

"I know what I said John."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem right now is you" David said joking punching John in the arm.

"I'm shock. How can someone be so cruel?" John said putting he's hand over his heart.

"Get out." David laughed at John's expression when he told him that.

"I know when I'm not wanted" John laughed walking to the door. "Are you sure you can't go?"

"I'm sure Cena."

"But you was going to be the driver."

"John!"

"Ok! Ok I'm going. Tomorrow night we'll hang out so take something and get some rest I mean it."

"I will. Are you going back to your room?"

"No! Just because you wanna stay in tonight does mean I'm going to. I'm gonna go pick up Leo and we're going to the club and find some nice young lady's and have fun."

"John leave those gold diggers alone."

"I don't hang out with gold diggers." John said in a serious tone. Which only made David raise an eyebrow, "Okay maybe I do but not all the time." John said with a smile.

"Goodnight John."

"Fine. I'll see you later." John said as he left out the room.

"Bye" David closed the door before John could turn around and say something else.

Unknown to John or David later that night their lives would change.

**Please review. This is my first fanfic so be nice please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:** David Batista, Nurse Goodman (OC)  
**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic thats related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. Only characters I own are the OC's.

Chapter 2

It was 4:35 in the morning when David awoke to his ringing cell phone. He grab it off the night stand that was next to his bed and answered it.

"Yeah?" he mumbled still half a sleep.

"Is this Mr. David Batista?"

"Yeah."

"This is Nurse Goodman could you please come down to New York General Hospital?"

"What? Why?" David said now fully awake.

"Do you know a John Cena?"

"Yeah. What happen?" David said starting to panic.

"He has been in a car accident."

"Oh my God. is he ok?" David said jumping out of his bed putting on a black short sleeve shirt , a pair of jeans as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry I can't release his condition over the phone."

"What! Why not!" David yelled into the phone as he was putting him shoes on.

"Sir just please come down to General Hospital."

"I'm on my way." David hung up his phone. He grabbed his keys off the night stand and looked around the room made sure he didn't forget anything he need. As he open the door to his room he said a small pray for John and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters:** David Batista, Nurse Goodman (OC), Nurse Richmond (OC)

**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic thats related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. Only characters I own are the OC's.

Chapter 3

David ran through the hospital doors looking for the nurse's station. He races over to the station when he spotted it.

"Excuse me."

"Yes sir how can I help you?" The nurse asked sitting behind the desk.

"I'm looking for John Cena. What room is he in?"

"Are you family?"

"No I'm a friend."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you what room he's in. I can only tell family members"

"WHAT! You're going to tell me what room he's in."

"Calm down or I will call security" The nurse yelled standing up.

"LOOK LADY YOUR GOING TO TELL ME WHAT ROOM HE'S IN OR I'LL COME BACK THERE AND FOUND OUT MYSELF."

"SECURITY!" the nurse yelled.

As David was climbing on top of the desk, Nurse Goodman ran over hearing the conversation.

"Are you Mr. Batista?"

"Yes I am. What does it matter to you?" David yells as he hopped on top of the desk.

"I'm Nurse Goodman. Please get down sir."

"Where's John?" David yelled again hopping back off the desk.

"Is there a problem here?" Ask a young security guard walking over but stop in his tracks when he saw the size of David.

"YES." Yelled the nurse behind the desk

"No." Said Nurse Goodman patting David on the shoulder, "Just a misunderstanding between him and Nurse Richmond. Mr. Batista why don't you follow me." David followed Nurse Goodman still glaring at Nurse Richmond. The security guards only thought was as he walked back to his post was '_If looks could kill_.'

"Mr. Batista why don't you wait over here in the waiting room and I'll go get Mr. Cena's doctor." David didn't say a word just walked into the waiting room and closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters:** David Batista, Dr. James Summers (OC)  
**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic thats related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. Only characters I own are the OC's.

Chapter 4

A million thoughts ran through David's head as wait for the doctor. His biggest thought was is John still alive. He pace back and forth the whole time he was in the room. Every time he tried to sit down, another thought popped into his head which made him get back up and pace again.

There was a knock on the door. David turns around to face the door as the doctor entered. When he saw the doctor, he felt a million emotions run through him. He wanted to scream at the doctor for making him wait so long. He wanted to break down and cry because he was scare of what the doctor would say, but he did nothing he just stood there scare to death of what would happen next.

"Hello Mr. Batista I'm Doctor James Summers." The doctor walked over and shook David's hand. "Please sit down." As David sat down his heart was pumping so hard and fast it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest."How are you Mr. Batista?" The doctor said as he set next to David.

"It doesn't matter how I am. How's John?" David said raising his voice getting back up to pace.

"Please calm down sir your going to wake the other..."

"NO! I will not calm down. I've been here for almost a hour and no one will tell me if my best friend is a live or not." David yelled at the doctor not caring who heard him.

"Mr. Cena is alive. He in the ICU on the sixth floor. He's in serious but stable condition. We loss him for about five minutes in surgery, but was able bring him back..

"What you mean you lost him?"

"He die, but for only five minutes."

David let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. '_John died for five minutes. What if they couldn't bring him back_'. David thought to himself.

Dr. Summers notice David started to look a little pale,"Mr. Batista are you..."

"So he's going to be okay?" David asked cutting Dr. Summers off.

"I'm not sure. He's injuries are very serious."

"What are he's injuries?" David asked still pacing the floor.

"I'll start with his minor injury's. His left arm and right leg is broke. He has a deep cut on his left cheek which needed 24 stitches to close and he has some bruises on his face, arms and legs." Dr. Summers stop when he notice David started to look ill. "Are you feel good Mr. Batista do you want me to stop?"

David start to feel really sick and he's back was killing him but he didn't want Dr. Summers to stop "No please continue. What are John's serious injuries? " David said sitting down in the chair hoping it would stop the pain and the room from spinning .

"He had a lot of internal bleeding which resulted in him have a blood transfusion. He has a minor concussion and three broken ribs. Mr. Cena's most serious injury is that his broken ribs puncture one of his kidney and cut his other kidney in half." He pause for a moment to let David take everything in, "In surgery we was able to stop the bleeding, set his ribs, take out the kidney the was cut in half and repaired his other kidney. But I'm not 100 sure if that kidney is going to continue to work."

"And if it doesn't" David ask looking at the doctor.

"If it doesn't he will need an emergency kidney transplant. Because if that kidney continue to stay in his body and it's not working it will poison the rest of his body. He is much too weak to fight off the poison. But we'll talk more about that if the time comes."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"Um...yes, do you know a Mr. Leonardo Chase?"

"Yeah. I completely forgot John said he was going to hang out with him. How hurt is he?"

"Unfortunately about an hour after Mr. Chase arrived here he passed away."

"What?" David could feel his tears burning his eyes.

"I very sorry he couldn't be saved." Dr Summer said placing a sympathetic hand on David's shoulder

David felt like his was going to pass out not from the fact that the room hasn't stop spinning but from the thought of how could this happen to two of the most kind hearted people he knows "How... how did all this happen? What made them have a accident? Their both great drivers."

"I'm not sure of all the details but Mr. Cena and Mr. Chase both had a large amount of alcohol in their systems when they were brought in, but Mr. Cena decided to drive. He swerved into on coming traffic and hit another car head on. The driver in the other car was fine but Mr. Cena's car flip over three times landing on its roof. Mr. Cena was still inside the car but Mr. Chase was thrown from the car.

"I can believe this. I should have been with them. It wouldn't have happened if I was there." David standing up to pace the floor again.

Dr. Summers felt David's pain having to go through this with his own family, "Mr. Batista you can't blame yourself for what happened. I know it's going to be hard get through but you and I believe Mr. Cena will make it.

"You didn't tell John about Leo did you?"

"No, I haven't told him that he died yet neither."

"Good don't tell him I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah he should hear it from someone close to him."

"Do you have any more question's Mr. Batista?."

"I want to see John."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea right now you don't look so good. Are you sure your okay?" Dr. Summers said getting out for his chair.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe I should check you out to make sure."

"I said I'm fine. Are you going to show me were the ICU is or do I have to find it myself?" David said walking to the door not letting the doctor touch him.

"Okay I'll show you on one condition."

"What?"

"You get checked out after you leave his the room. "

"Fine. Now where's the ICU?"

"Follow me. It on the second floor." Dr. Summers walked out of the room with David walking behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters:** David Batista, John Cena, Dr. James Summers (OC)  
**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic thats related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. Only characters I own are the OC's.

Chapter 5

Dr. Summers stopped in front of John's room and turn to David."Remember he has a deep cut on his left cheek that's why he got a big bandage on it and he has a cast on his left arm and a cast on his right leg." Dr. Summers pause for a second to make sure David was getting all this. "He is hooked up to two machine. One machine is to help him breath so he won't be able to talk because the breathing tube is down his throat. And the other machine is to monitor his heart. He has two I.V.'s, one is giving him fluid. And the other is giving him blood. It's going to look like a lot but it not. Are you ready?" David took in every thing the doctor said and shook his head 'yes'. "You have two hours. After that I want you to go to the nurses station on the first floor and ask for me or Nurse Goodman so you can get checked out okay." David shook his head 'yes' again.

Dr. Summers open the door and step out the way so David could go in first. When David enter the room he saw John laying in the bed sleep. 'This can't be John. He looks so small.' David thought to himself. 'The John I know is so full of life and have a smile that would light up anyone's day. But this person laying in this bed looked as if he had no life in him and never smiled a day in his life.' David saw the breathing tube in John's mouth, the two IV's. He saw the casts on John's arm and leg and all the cut's and bruises that he had on his arm's and face "This can't be John." David whispered to himself. But he knew it was.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dr. Summers ask walking to stand next to David.

David jumped a little forgetting the doctor was in the room with him. "Yeah I'm fine." David said not taking his eyes off John.

"I'll leave you two alone. Remember you have two hours." Dr. Summers said walking out the room closing the door behind him.

Only sound in the room was the beeping of the machines and the sound of the breathing machine. David was now more scared than he was when Dr. Summers first walked into the waiting room. David walked slowly to the side of the bed that had a chair. He pulled the chair closer to the bed before he sitting in it.

David sat there listening to the beep of the machines and watching the heart monitor. He thought how hurt John was. He thought of Leo. He didn't know how he was going to tell John that Leo was dead and he was the one driving the car that killed him. David couldn't hold back his tears any more he let them flow freely.

He blamed himself for not going with John and Leo. He know he shouldn't but all the what if's popped in to his head, '_What if I went with them. Would this have happened. Would I be laying in a hospital bed too. Would I be dead instead on Leo. If only I went._'


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters:** David Batista, John Cena  
**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic thats related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. Only characters I own are the OC's.

Chapter 6

A hour and forty-five minutes later David was asleep with his head resting on Johns bed. He woke up to someone tapping him on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw it was John.

"Hey Cena you're awake." David smile. John saw David's eye's were bloodshot red he wanted to asks him what was wrong but he couldn't talk. "Wait Cena you have a breathing tube in your mouth so you won't be able to talk." David said getting up to look for a sheet of paper and a pen. When he found it he went back over to John. "Do you think you can write?" John shook his head 'yes'. David helped John sit up some but stopped when he saw a look of pain on John's face. "Are you okay?" David said with panic in his voice. John shook his head 'yes'. "I could get the nurse" John shook his head 'no'.When John was settled David lay the sheet of paper on John lap and handed him the pen. David sat down and watched as John wrote down what he wanted to say. John looked at David when he was done. David read what was on the paper.

'_Why are your eyes so red_?'

"Don't worry about it." David said rubbing his eyes again.

'_Where am I_?'

"You're at the New York General Hospital." David said as he watched John write down something else.

'_What happened?_'

"You were in a pretty bad car accident John."

'_What's wrong with me_.'

"Well...um... you have a few broke ribs, a concussion, your left arm and right leg is broke and...um... John maybe your doctor should be telling you this." David watched as John wrote down something else.

'_What else is wrong with me?_'

David looked at the paper and look at the floor. "Your broken ribs cut one of you kidneys in half and puncture the other." David stopped and looked at John and back to the floor. "Your doctor had to remove the kidney that was cut in half. And they fix the puncture one, but he isn't sure if it'll continue to work." David look at John he looked unfaze by what David just told him. "John did you hear what I said?" John shook his head 'yes' and laid back on his pillow turning his head away from David.

David looked and his watch and saw that he had three minutes get to the nurse station. He look over at John but couldn't tell if he was sleep because John's head was still turned away from him. David got up and walked to the other side of the bed. He saw that John was sleep and walked out the door headed for the nurse station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters:** David Batista, Nurse Katalina Goodman (OC)  
**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic thats related with to WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. Only characters I own are the OC's.

Chapter 7

As David walked off the elevator he saw Nurse Goodman standing in the hall. "Nurse Goodman." David called out.

She turned around and saw David walk to her."Oh hey Mr. Batista. What can I do from you?"

"Dr. Summers told me to come find you so I can get check out."

"Oh yeah Dr. Summers told me earlier. We didn't think you would show up." She said with a smile.

"I always keep my word." David muttered.

"Well than follow me. Let's see if we can find an open room."

Nurse Goodman and David walked down the hall until they found a empty room. Nurse Goodman let David enter the room first and she follow behind.

"Hop on the bed and I 'll be right back."

"A little demanding aren't you" David said hopping on to the bed.

"Sorry." Nurse Goodman smile and walk out the door. Three minutes later she returned with a clipboard full of papers, a box with needles in it, and little containers that was to hold blood.

"How long is this going to take to check me out?" David asked growing restless.

"It shouldn't take long at all Mr. Batista" Unknown to David she was already checking him out in a different kind of way. Something about him made her attracted to him, but she didn't know what it was. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Okay first question. First and last name." Nurse Goodman asked ready to write down his answers on the papers that are on the clip board

"David Batista"

"How tall are you?"

"6'5. How long is this going to take Nurse Goodman?" David asked for the second time since coming in the room.

"Call me Katalina. Kat for short, and it shouldn't take that long. Next question. How much do you weight?"

"290 pounds."

"When did you start feeling ill?"

"Last night."

"Is there any pain?"

"Yeah just a little."

"What hurts?"

"My back hurts, my muscles are a little sore, but I don't really think it's from me being sick. I'm pretty sure it's from work."

"Oh what do you do?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"Well that'll explain the bruises on your arms." Kat said '_And why you look so good in that shirt_' Kat thought.

"Yeah that'll explain them." David said rubbing the large bruise on his left arm.

"Next question, has there been any dizziness?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel dizzy now?"

"Yeah just a little. Not as must as I did earlier."

"Have there been any vomiting?"

"No."

"Have you felt like you wanted to vomit?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel like it now?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should pull the trash bin closer to you." Kat said

"No I'll be fine."

"If you won't let me pull the trash bin closer would you please lay down."

"If it'll make you feel better." David as he laid back on the bed. He covered his blood shot eyes with his arm to keep the light in the room from shining in them and to keep Nurse Goodman from looking into them.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little." he lied. He say anything to make the process go faster.

"Good a little is better than nothing." Kat said smiling to herself. "Mr. Batista..."

"David."

"What?"

David uncovered his eyes and looked at her and smile for the second time that day "Please call me David."

"Okay David." Nurse Goodman Smile down at him. "When was the last time you ate?"

David covered he's eyes back up with his arm before answering "Um... some time last night." Nurse Goodman watched David's lips as he talked she wanted to kiss him so bad but she knew it would be completely wrong of her.

"Do your stomach hurt?"

"No."

"Have it been hurting?"

"No."

"Alright I'm all done with the question. Now I need to take your temperature. Open mouth and lift you tongue." David did as he was told."No talking."

The room was quite the only sound in the room was Katalina and David breathing. David looked and Kat he notice she very beauty. She had lite brown eyes, her skin tone was a mocha color, her hair was short and curly. He couldn't believe he didn't notice her before. David thought to himself '_I could see myself dating you_'.

"Alright David open up." Kat said snapping him of his thoughts. He hope she didn't see him looking at her.

"So what's my temperature?"

"It's 99.9 that's a little high." Kat said writing it down. "Let me take your blood pressure."

"Can I sit up now?"

"Yeah if the vomiting feeling is gone."

"It's gone." David said siting up hanging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Alright give me your right arm." David and Kat sat in silent again as she took his blood pressure. Kat notice the tattoo on his arm. She had a thing for guys who are willing to go through the pain of getting a tattoo. "Your blood pressure is 155 over 87"

"Is that bad?" David ask rubbing his arm were the blood pressure monitor was.

"It's not to bad but it still high. It could be high because of the fever." Kat said touching David's forehead. Kat and David stared into each others eyes. David really wanted to kiss her but he knew he shouldn't be having feeling like that at a time like this.

"So how many 'tats do you got.?" Kat said removing her hand from David's head. She was also feeling that same way David felt.

"Um.. Four. One on my right arm, one on my left arm, one on my stomach, and a large dragon on my back."

"That's awesome." Kat said walking over to the counter were she sat the needles and the blood holders at.

"Do you have any?"

"Yeah three. A butterfly on my stomach, angel wings on back and one in on places I don't really wanna said." Kat laughed.

David smiled and thought to himself '_I hope I'll get to that someday_'.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" David said turning to face Kat.

"I have to take some blood from you."

"Wait you didn't say anything about needles and or taking blood."

"I know, but we need to find out what's wrong with you and the only sure way to that is to do some blood testes." Kat said walking back over to David with a needle and three little containers to hold his blood. "Don't tell me you scared of needles. Your covered in tattoos."

"Tattoo needles don't take anything out."

"I'll be very care. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Alright"

"Which arm do you want it in?"

"Left."

"Okay." David watch Kat got his arm ready. "Do you wanna watch?" Kat asked when she was ready to put the needle in.

"No." David said turning his head away from her.

"Which company do wrestle for?"Kat ask putting the needle in his arm filling up the containers.

"wwe."

"Really, I heard they have some high profiled wrestlers."

"Yeah some of the best. Did you put the needle in yet."

"Yeah." Kat said pulling out the needle and putting a bandage on his arm "All done."

"I thought it would hurt some."

"Hey I promise it wouldn't hurt. And I don't break promises." Kat smile

"So am I done." David asked looking at his arm.

"Yep. All done."

"Cool." David said hopping off the bed. "When will I the results come back?"

"The lab is backed up today, but hopefully you'll get them back before it closes at 6 tonight. It's 11:30am now so that'll give you some time." Kat said looking at her watch "Are you going to be in Mr. Cena's room."

"Yeah" David said.

"Okay I'll come get you went the results are in."

"Aright. Bye Kat." David said walking out the room.

"See you later David."


End file.
